Avoiding the Inevitable
by O MY Edward
Summary: Victoria is finally going to Hogwarts, but she has lots of secrets. If her name and parents are lies then what is the truth? I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Finally I'm going to Hogwarts. I waited for this moment for like ever. Beauxbatons Academy just wasn't challenging me enough. The downside? I don't know anyone here. I rode the train down here with only me in the compartment. My mom told me this would happen and she tried to encourage me to stay at Beauxbaton. That's when I started getting in trouble. Slight vandalism, sneaking out late at night to meet my boyfriend, and pulling pranks were some of my many faults. She had to pull me out of there.

I'm a little nervous for good reason. My dad is a teacher here and he doesn't know I even exist. I don't exactly plan on him ever knowing either and neither does my mom, Ginny Weasly. My mom made up a last name for me. I am now Victoria Rettor. Get it? Potter backwards. My mom gave me my dads name instead of own. I look nothing like my mother so keeping her a secret is not a problem.

Anyway my name is called for sorting and I confidently walk up and sit. As soon as the hat is placed on my head it screams "Gryffindor" and then I hear "just like your parents eh" I gasped and walked swiftly towards the house table.


	2. Chapter 2

I get a lot of strange looks. I guess they don't get a lot of sixteen-year-old transfer students. A girl moves down to sit by me.

"I'm Laura Weasley." She says will a warm smile. This must be a cousin.

"Umm Victoria Rettop" I said denying her handshake. She awkwardly lowers her hand.

"Are you a 6th year?" she asks.

"Umm yeah" I guess she is just trying to be nice. I feel kind of bad not supporting the conversation.

"Me too. This year is going to be so much fun!!!"

"OMG, I know!" I said with fake enthusiasm. She didn't catch on thank god. I don't WANT to hurt her feelings.

We made pointless conversation for the rest of the meal. I lied throughout most of it. I'm really the bad girl type not gonna lie. She seems like the sweet innocent kind of girl. My opposite. We were told to retire to the dorms so Laura grabbed my hand and led me to where I was going to sleep. My bags were all ready up there and my brand new expensive broom was propped up against the wall.

"You play?" Laura questioned motioning towards my broom.

"Yeah…I play a lot actually." Finally a subject I liked.

"The team tryouts are tomorrow before classes. You should try out." She stated.

"Awesome" I said . "I am gonna try out."

"Good Luck. I hear the team is really hard to make."

"I think I'll be ok"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you to that lovely person who pointed out that I had posted my Religion homework instead of an actual chapter!

I had woken up early today to prepare for the try-out. I wasn't worried about making it. I am worried about making sure I'm the best. I wanna be the seeker. I played all the time on summer teams and during the year with my uncles when I go to my grandma's house. Only my uncles and grandparents know about many. They never told their children because well just cause. I walk out onto the quidditch pitch and the sun beats against my eyes. I saw a crowd beginning to form in the center. I run over not wanting to miss any instructions.

"This year is going to be our best year yet!" one of the seventh years yelled. "We only need three more team members this year which means most of you are not going to make it."

A lot of moans where heard.

"When need two beaters and a seeker. The lucky three that join the team this year will not only be part of a team they will be part of a family. And plus, if we win this year head of the house Professor Potter has promised us newest brooms!"

And with that the excitement was back. Great not only was my father a teacher but he was also the head of Gryffindor.

"Ok now we have our tryout for seeker. We need the 20 of you on your brooms and up in the air. We are going to release 30 snitches into the air the player that catches the most will get the spot but don't be sloppy. If you technique is bad the spot will go to the person with the second most number of snitches and the best technique. If you fall off your broom your out. Now here are a pouches to put the snitches in when your are ready go."

I immediately grabbed my bag and hopped on my broom. I rose in the air and on my way to the top of the pitch had catch three snitches already. Most of the people already there where struggling to stay on their broom. Feeling confident I stand up on my broom and zip around going three times faster than everyone else. I reach out to grab every snitch in my path. I have collected 17 so far. An inexperienced second year is about to run into me. "Watch out! I hear the team caption yell as the kid comes spiraling towards me. I throw my body up launching myself over the boy and landing standing up back on my broom. It was a hard trick to pull and I know people are impressed. I know my technique is flawless. I been playing since I was five and I played with world cup champions that my uncle had connections with. I soar past three fourth years and grab the three snitches they where going for plus two more that were lingering behind them. Most of the kids had given up or fallen. I had 25 now I know four others have been caught. That means there's only one left. Out of the corner of my eye I see a male fifth year eyeing something below me. I look down to see the last snitch lingering under me. I let myself drop hanging onto my broom with one hand and the snitch with the other. I flip myself back up and plant my feet firmly on the broom. It's hard for most to sit and ride let alone stand. I spiral swiftly done to the ground. There is an applause awaiting me when I get there.

"We have our seeker" the team captain yells. "We need your name"

"Victoria Rettop" I say breathlessly.

"Well, Victoria you are one of the best seekers I have ever seen."

"I learned from the best." I say.

"It shows. I'm Andrew Lenter, team captain. The first practice is tomorrow after school. It looks like you the only girl on the team. I hope that doesn't bother you."

I laugh "Nope not at all"

I was on an adrenaline high. I race back to the dorm and get ready for bed. I notice that my schedule has been placed on my bed.

Charms Honors - Professor Weasley, Ronald (haha Uncle Ron was the last person who should be teaching anything)

Potions Honors- Professor Slughorn, Horace

Defense against the Dark Arts Honors – Professor Potter, Harry (Imagine that)

History of Magic Honors- Professor Norbert, Jane

Transfiguration Honors- Headmaster McGonagall, Minerva

Dueling Honors- Professor Potter, Harry (Damn the luck)

Care of Magical Creatures Honors – Professor Hagrid

Wandless Defensive Magic Honors – Professor Potter, Harry (FML)

Divinations - Professor Quack, Linda

Flying Technique Honors – Professor Norbert, Jane

This year is going to be interesting. I email my mom my schedule and the results of the tryouts. I get an email back almost immediately.

_Victoria_,

_Thank God they put you in all honors classes cause you are smart enough. As for you teachers, I'm sorry. Be Strong. I think you'll have fun this year! Have you met Uncle Bill's daughter? I'm so glad you made the quidditch team and not at all surprised. I love you with my whole heart and I'll talk to you soon. 3_

_ Mum_

Well, Tomorrow should be interesting. I am dead tired and going to bed.


End file.
